


No worries

by Sartiel



Category: Bleach, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartiel/pseuds/Sartiel
Summary: Harry noticed some new being in Chicago. After meeting him and some research (i.e. asking Bob) Harry was thinking he needn't to worry about him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No worries

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry.  
> I don't own Dresden Files or Bleach  
> Warning: not very knowledgeable about Dresden Files, so apologies if I made mistakes regarding this fandom.

After years of experience, Harry knows that if you see new supernatural face in Chiсago it’s rarely good.

For last few days around city he noticed seemingly young man, seemingly because something about him screams ‘supernatural’ and you never could tell with that lot. Maybe that something is that no one else seems to see him, or maybe his aura. Or maybe Harry just finally lost it, who knows?

Harry saw him on rooftops or on streets, he couldn’t be certain, but one time it looked like he saw him too.

From what he saw from distance that someone has jaw-length black hair, slim figure (he somewhat hesitated first time but Harry pretty sure it’s a guy) and he wears some sort of black robs with an orange piece of clothing on top around the neck and orange sleeve on his right arm. Weird but he seen weirder, not like he can judge.

And this unknown has what look like a sword on his hip.

That probably should worry him. But he still didn’t ask his encyclopedia-in-skull-form, Bob, about him. Probably because Harry is a busy wizard. Or probably because he isn’t sure how to ask about this stranger.

_Maybe you know something about a guy in black with orange clothing that carried sword and most people didn’t seem to see him?_

_Yeah._

* * *

It was after a week from the first time Harry noticed him when they met.

It was evening; he was going home with Mouse after walk. Mouse heard something and dragged him to find out what that was.

And found we did.

In the alley were the new unknown supernatural being and a soul of a man. Not ghost, soul. With broken chain in the chest. The guy in black and orange stood with his back to him with hand on his sword right in front of the soul that looked confused.

Harry didn’t like how the situation looked like, so he decided to make his presence known.

“Hey, I don’t know what going on, but it doesn’t look good for the guy with chain”

The stranger didn’t even flitch at his voice, calmly turned his head to me (are those feathers? Why would he wear feathers on his face?) and this is indeed a guy and Asian in appearance and has pretty face.

“Ah, you indeed can see me” was what he serenely said.

The soul guy now looking even more confused.

Mouse just eyed them strangely.

“Why shouldn’t I?” said Harry while thinking _probably because most people can’t. “_ And what do you plan on doing with that guy?” asked he pointing at the soul with nod of his head, his staff in hand.

The unknown still with his hand on the sword replied with somewhat sly smile.

“Why, just doing my job, sending this guy on. As for why shouldn’t you, maybe I would explain after finishing with this ugly here”

Ugly, did he mean the soul? Never mind, he drew the sword and turned to still confused, but now also frightened soul.

“What are you, Reaper? I thought they prefer scythes” Harry said while preparing to fire a spell. Black haired guy just looked annoyed.

“Shinigami. Quite it will you, I’m just doing my job” then he suddenly turned to soul that was ready to bolt “Stay still, as I said earlier it wouldn’t hurt” Now he looked even more annoyed.

Harry isn’t certain it’s the same as reaper, but that’s for later.

“How are you doing that with sword and it wouldn’t hurt?” He doesn't firing spells yet, but ready. If it really guy’s job, wouldn’t be good to fight him.

Black robed guy gave dramatic long suffering sight and said “Just wait and see. And do not do anything that would make this go ugly”

Harry decided to see how it would play out and interfere if necessary.

The guy slowly turned to soul his sword handle first and lightly tapped it on the dead man’s forehead. Said man upon contact turned into black butterfly and flew through gate that appeared out of nowhere in the sky.

_Well, it didn’t look like it hurt._

Harry looked at apparent Shinigami “So, who are you? And why shouldn’t I see you?”

He still looked irritated. “Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shinigami stationed in this city for the time being. And you probably have some ideas as to why, Mr. Wizard”

_How…_

Ayasegawa looked as if sensing his question “This staff is not really undistinguished”

That’s when Harry heard some noise. Shinigami take out cellphone, looked at the screen and hurriedly turned around.

“My beautiful self is needed elsewhere, goodbye” and he no longer were there. Just puff and gone.

_Why? Why technology work for Shinigami, but not for Wizard?!_

* * *

When Harry and Mouse returned home, Harry walked straight to hid laboratory, to talk with Bob. “What can you tell me about Shinigami?”

With some apprehension he replied “Japanese gods of death, why sudden interest?”

Gods of death. Right. Just his life.

“Chikago apparently have gained one”

Silence. Lasted for some time.

“So… They just send souls on their merry way?”

He recounted his meeting with Ayasegawa for Bob.

“Hm, you sure met an eccentric one. Not many alter their uniform, thankfully not a captain, they wear a white haory with number of their division.”

“That’s good and all, but maybe explain a bit about them? You know, for someone not in the known.”

One explanation later

“So, to sum it up: Shinigami are mainly the warriors of the afterlife, divided into divisions of militaristic organization that fight or as you say purify through slaying, monsters called Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death. That was the main idea, right?” Who knew that warriors can be in the form of such pretty boy?

“Pretty much, yeah. They are also guardians of balance between souls of the living and the dead”

“Right, and now we have one as the neighbor. So, is it good or bad news?”

“More of a good than a bad one, they mostly doing their jobs and don’t interfere with the living. Just some of them more powerful and destructive than others. Captains are the strongest, then Lieutenants, then seated officers 3th, 4th and etc. As I heard one would do good to avoid 12th division – group of mainly scientists that develops new technology and spiritual tools, not always completely sane, and 11th \- is a direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, contain mainly battle hungry maniacs. Probably nothing to worry about, from your description he isn’t from either”

Not likely that guy is scientist or love to fight, doesn’t look like he fights often.

_So, no worries, right?_

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa certainly _can_ fight. Harry saw it that one sunny day when he heard sounds of breaking grounds and run in that direction to found him lock in combat with two stories high monster with white mask and hole in the chest, must be Hollow.

And Hollow just now was deprived of it’s right hand with the swing of the sword.

Shinigami certainly didn’t look like he would need help. He even have a bit bored expression.

As Harry come closer he heard shinigami’s words “Ugly and boring, I’d make world more beautiful place without your presence”

And after agonizing screech it dissolved into dust.

And then Ayasegawa acknowledge his presence “Hello, Mr. Wizard. Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

As if he did not just slay monster and stayed without scratch.

“Sure. Harry Dresden. As you know local Wizard. Good fight?”

“Tch, just an ugly small fry” was his a bit disappointed(?) reply. “Well, good day to you”

As he turned to leave Harry asked “Hey, can you tell me from what division are you?”

Shinigami turned his head and smiled, that smile while beautiful contain a very dangerous edge.

“I am 5th Seat officer in the 11th Division.”

Still smiling, he left.

_Right. No worries._


End file.
